


(You Want Me To) Come Alive

by Synnerxx



Series: Unsainted [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Interviews, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, piss as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jim gets punished for misbehaving.





	(You Want Me To) Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).

> yes, i did transcribe the actual interview. i actually transcribed all of it and pls don't ever try that, kids. not if it's a jim interview, lmao. however, not all of it made it into the fic because that would have been pretty boring.
> 
> [this is the interview. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwlAGUQEf04)

“You’ve got that interview in ten minutes.” Joey points out, sitting on the couch. 

Jim fiddles with his face paint, not really paying attention. “Yeah. Some local thing here. I think it goes on YouTube too.”

Joey smirks. “I’ve got something for you. To make it a little more interesting.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Jim straps his mask on, adjusting it.

Joey gets to his feet and pulls something out of his pocket, holding it up for Jim to see. 

Jim turns around, head tilted, before groaning softly. “I’m not wearing that in the interview.”

Joey waves the plug at Jim. “Oh yes, you are. It’s your punishment. For taking off your collar without permission.”

“I have an interview. How am I supposed to sit there and talk to someone with that thing inside me?” Jim pouts under his mask, one hand reaching up to touch the studded leather around his neck. 

“I guess you’ll have to figure that out, won’t you?” Joey smirks more and walks over to Jim. He pushes Jim against the vanity in the dressing room, turning him around to face it. “If you’re Good and don’t come, I might be generous when you’re finished.” He reaches around Jim and undoes his pants, pulling them down far enough to expose his ass. He digs in his pocket again, pulling out a bottle of lube, slicking the toy up. “Ready, Jamie?”

Jim shivers and works to relax. “Yes, Messiah.”

Joey chuckles wickedly and pushes the toy into him agonizingly slowly, watching Jim stretch open around it for him. “Such a Good Boy for me.” 

Jim moans, hunching over the edge of the vanity more, trembling. Joey works the toy in him all the way, pressing it right up against his sweet spot. He sags heavily against the vanity, panting, trying to relax and get used to the feeling of the plug inside of him. 

Joey eyes the flared base of the plug inside of Jim for a moment before smacking Jim’s ass cheek and straightening his clothing for him. 

Jim stands up straight again, smoothing his hands over his shirt and squirming a bit as he adjusts to the plug inside of him. 

Joey pulls the remote out of his pocket, smirking once more. “Better get to your interview. Don’t wanna be late. That’ll be another punishment.”

Jim checks his watch, blushing, and nods. “Yes, Messiah. Thank you.” 

Joey nods, releasing Jim, watching him hurry off to press room. He follows more sedately, not actually going in with Jim, not wanting to be pulled into the interview himself. He leans against the wall outside, listening in.

Jim is thankful when he makes it through the initial pleasantries and greetings without the toy coming on. He sits down on the couch, hands between his thighs and looks expectantly at the interviewer. 

“So how do you feel yourself here in Hungary?” She asks, smiling at him. 

“Hot. Why’s it so hot here? It’s hot here today.” Jim barks without meaning to, still mostly tense, waiting on Joey to start the toy.

“Do you know what I wanna know is it very stinky and hot behind your mask?” She gestures to his mask. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it stinks.” Jim nods, looking back and forth between her and the camera. 

She looks his mask over. “I want to smell it so badly.”

He points to his own face, tapping his finger against the upper lip of the mask. “This is a new one, but it’s, what, only a couple weeks old and it already stinks.” He pushes his hands between his thighs again, pressing his thighs tightly together. 

“I heard you, you have new masks.” She continues on. “Why did you change the previous ones?”

“Ah, bored.” Jim shrugs, feeling himself shifting around too much, but unable to help his fidgeting. 

“And what...what’s your mask now?” She tilts her head a bit, looking at his mask again when he faces her. 

“It’s, it’s this one.” He points to his mask again, legs swinging from side to side. 

Joey snorts softly and shakes his head at Jim’s lame joke. He flicks the vibrating function on medium and smirks to himself, listening to them laugh. A fond smile curls his lips as Jim brays a little with his laugh, able to hear how nervous he in it. 

“Why….what does it represent?” She asks, gesturing again to her own face to indicate his mask. 

Jim tenses, feeling the vibrations start up, cock twitching with interest in his pants. He tries to focus on the question, pressing his legs together tighter. “Uhm, not me.” He looks at her and laughs again, nervously. 

Outside the room, Joey resists the urge to smack his forehead, wondering why his husband is like this and turns on the rotating beads for good measure.

“Then what?” The interviewer asks. 

“I don’t know. It’s kind of an evolution, you know. It started off as like sort of a Jester’s kind of mask and, you know, every album it kind of goes through little changes and this is kind of what I ended up with. Kind of an afterthought. I didn’t really put too much thought into this one ‘cause I didn’t really wanna change it much from the last record.” Jim is aware he’s rambling, not really sure if the words coming out of his mouth are making any sense at all, but hoping they are as he squirms around some more. He’s bright red under his mask and he’s almost sure the interviewer knows somehow that the toy is inside of him. That’s probably just his paranoia, aware that there’s no possible way for her to know that, but his anxiety ratchets up a notch, telling him both her and the cameraman somehow know his dirty little secret.

“Yeah.” She nods. 

“Uhm…” Jim squirms a bit, legs moving back and forth, trying to ignore the pleasure burning through him. “You know, it started out as kinda, you know, Clown did it at a rehearsal before I had joined the band.”

“Yep.” She nods encouragingly at him, trying to ignore the waves of nervous energy pouring off of him.

“And, you know, him and Joey were kind of in a spat or whatever and he threw that clown mask on and he was just staring at Joey while he was playing his drums and Joey was like “Oh my God, we gotta do that, that’s fucking sick”, you know? So it kind of sort of evolved from that, you know.” Jim manages to relax when the toy turns off inside of him, still talking about the music and image, wondering where Joey is and if he can hear his interview. He wonders if he’s managed to snag any brownie points for mentioning him. 

Outside, Joey smiles, pleased with his Pet, giving him a bit of a reprieve. He leans against the wall, continuing to listen, propping one foot against the wall. 

Jim tunes back into his answer, trying to wrap it up. “For me, personally, on stage, I’m a pretty awkward and reserved human being for the most part and when I put this on, it’s almost like a shield.”

“You mentioned the previous twenty years, so what was your craziest experience on stage? Which you won’t forget.” She gestures a bit, watching him intently, wondering why he seems so nervous. He has to be used to doing interviews at this point in his career. It’s not like she’s asking any hard questions or touching on any sensitive subjects. She’s keeping it to a fluff piece. 

“Craziest experience on stage was probably years and years ago in Hamburg, Germany. Uhm, we decided to play the song “Iowa”, but we were gonna try to extend it out to make it like forty-five minutes to an hour long and then follow it up with like two or three other songs from the first record and it was a bad idea because I think we played “Iowa” for like all of maybe seven minutes.” Jim folds his arms across his chest, feet tapping on the ground in anticipation. He’s wondering if Joey will turn the toy back on. This is meant to be a fairly short interview. 

Joey listens to Jim’s mile long answers to simple questions, smirking. He knows Jim’s waiting anxiously for him to turn the toy back on, but he lets the seconds stretch out into minutes, laughing softly to himself in fond amusement at the amount of “you know”s that Jim sprinkles into his answers, a sure sign he’s anxious. 

“And then we didn’t know what to play after that everything was messed up and the crowd rioted and they were burning our shit outside, you know….” Jim loses track of what he’s saying when the toy starts back up with the highest vibrations and he just barely manages not to jump with it. He doesn’t know what he’s saying at this point, but he guesses he must have made sense because she’s nodding along to his words. He tries to press his hands against his crotch without being too obvious about it to hide his bulge. His cock is so hard and pulsing as the pleasure rushes through his veins. He’s squirming again, legs going back and forth and pressing together. He knows it’s gotta be obvious that something is going on, but he can’t handle being completely still while this is happening inside of him. 

He’s pretty sure he blacks out when Joey turns the beads on the highest setting as well. He can’t remember what he’s saying, can’t focus on the questions being asked. He can only hope and pray that he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself and piss off Clown for fucking up the interview. 

He gets more and more tense with every minute that drags on into eternity as he struggles not to have an orgasm right in front of this poor woman that’s just trying to do her job and conduct this interview as best she can with him practically writhing all over the couch. 

Joey leaves the toy on for the rest of the interview, both settings on high. This is a punishment after all and he wants to see how much Jim can take. 

Not soon enough, she’s smiling at him and wrapping up the interview and he’s so grateful that this torture is over and he’s finally free. 

“Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome very much.” He brays a laugh and shakes her hand.

The cameraman turns off his camera and she picks up her phone from her lap. She pauses, glancing over at her cameraman and then at Jim. “Do you hear something like buzzing? Vibrating, maybe?”

Jim turns bright red, reaching over to grab his guitar, standing from the couch. “It’s uh it’s m-my phone. Gotta take it.”

He rushes out of the room as quick as he can, leaving the interviewer to exchange a confused look with her cameraman. Rockstars are so fucking weird.

Joey’s doubled over with laughter when Jim comes out of the press room, walking stiffly. “She fucking….fucking heard it!” More laughter as Joey bends over more, holding his stomach. 

Jim is nearly vibrating himself and Joey can see how hard he is through his pants. “Please, Messiah….” He manages to push out between gritted teeth. 

“Please what?” Joey straightens back up, still looking incredibly amused. 

Jim looks around, making sure no one is listening to them. “Need to come, please!” 

Joey eyes Jim slowly up and down, licking his lips. “Since you were a Good Boy and took your punishment so well, I think I’ll allow you to do that.”

Jim nods jerkily, looking thankful as Joey grabs his wrist and leads him through the maze of the backstage area, finding a secluded spot amongst the road cases. He shoves Jim up against one, bending him down over it. 

He reaches down, gripping Jim’s hips and grinding his cock against him, feeling the faint vibrations of the toy still going on inside of Jim. He smirks wickedly at the moan that Jim lets out for him. “You ready, Pet?”

Jim sobs, nails scratching at the case. “Please, need you, please!” 

Joey reaches around Jim and works his pants down, kicking at one of his ankles lightly to get him to spread his legs more. He eyes the plug inside of Jim and leaves it on as he pulls it out of him, making Jim moan and whine. He turns it off and wraps it in a handkerchief, shoving it into his own pocket. 

He runs his hands over Jim’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze before undoing his own jeans. He strokes his cock, moaning, just to watch Jim squirm for him. Jim doesn’t disappoint because he never does. Joey cups his hand over the head of his cock and pisses into his palm just enough to slick himself with it. He gasps at his own touch before lining himself up with Jim’s entrance, rubbing himself against Jim just to amp them up a little more. 

He listens to Jim’s whimpers and whines and then shoves himself inside of him with a firm roll of his hips. Jim cries out, pushing back into him. His muscles clench and release around Joey perfectly and they both know this isn’t going to last long as Joey starts fucking into Jim hard and fast, nailing his sweet spot. 

Jim can’t do anything more than cling to the roadcase and rock back into Joey as Joey fucks into him unrelentingly. His cock throbs, dripping with precome as it slides down his length, falling to the ground as more and more of it pours out of him. He knows he isn’t going to last, but he struggles to hold on, knowing he needs Joey’s permission to come still. 

Joey keeps fucking into Jim, reaching around him again to stroke his fingers feather soft over his cock. “You wanna come for me, Pet?” 

Jim whimpers, breath hitching and holding, hips jerking forward into Joey’s hand and then back onto his cock. “Please!”

Joey bares his teeth viciously as he slams inside of Jim over and over again. “Do it! Come for me! Make a mess!”

Jim lets out a choked shriek of pleasure as he comes, his vision whiting out as Joey keeps fucking him through his orgasm, his cock pulsing and throbbing harder and harder. 

Joey keeps thrusting into Jim even as he comes at the same time, filling Jim with his release. He growls gutturally, slowing and then stilling as the aftershocks ruin him a little more.

Jim sags against the road case as the afterglow settles over them, breath rasping in and out of his lungs, tears puddling around his face as he pants. 

Joey pulls out of Jim with a soft hiss, digging tissues out of his other pocket and cleaning them up quickly. He fixes their clothing and helps Jim straighten up and turn around. “You okay, Pet?”

Jim nods, swaying a little as he stands in front of Joey.

Joey gives him a bit of a concerned look. “What’s your color?”

“Green.” Jim says with a soft sigh. 

Joey nods and takes Jim’s hand, walking slowly with him to catering. “Let’s get you a water. You have to play soon.”

Jim nods and follows after Joey, walking carefully.

He hopes he won’t be too sore on stage tonight.


End file.
